Bionicle Uprising
by Flex Nard
Summary: The universe is ruled by Makuta Teridax. The mysterious island of Hanu Nui; since it has no Toa, it has no hope for survival. But one Toa hero, Toa Lesovikk shall change that. Bringing with him six Toa Stones that he recovered from the Pit.
1. prologue

Bionicle- Uprising

Welcome to the island of Hanu Nui. Hanu Nui is but one of the many islands' that dot the massive protodermis sea of the Matoran Universe. Hanu Nui is a secretive island, with a large population of Matoran. These Matoran have never ventured from the island and traveled to the other lands. They have never even heard of the city of Metru Nui or the war between the Toa and Mukuta.

Recently the Matoran universe has become under the control of Mukuta Teridax. His face appeared to the islanders of Hanu Nui and told them how he had enslaved the Great Spirit and blasted him far away into space. The residents of Hanu Nui could hardly believe that their whole world resided inside the giant robotic body of Mata Nui, who was now under the control of Mukuta Teridax. Teridax sent over an army of Yellow Rakshi, Mukuta warriors, and Skakdi to take control.

Because there are no Toa on Hanu Nui; the Matoran and Turaga were enslaved easily by Teridax's army. The small Matoran villages were then forced to work: building weapons and dark masks for Mukuta's army. Little do the evil warriors know, an ancient Toa named, Toa Lesovikk has washed up on the Island. Toa Lesovikk is the last of his team and a pristine warrior. It turns out that on his travels in the pit he came across a number of strange artifacts known as Toa Stones.

Toa Lesovikk has located trustworthy Matoran from each of the six villages and given them the stones. Soon right before their eyes they were transformed into mighty Toa warriors. But can they defeat the evil plaguing Hanu Nui and can they help to defeat the evil of Teridax and save the entire universe?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Toa Lesovikk's armored heel crunched onto the soft sand of the empty beach. The ancient Toa straightened his back as his orange eyes surveyed the surrounding scene.

Toa Lesovikk was a grim and worn looking Toa. His ordinate Toa armor was nicked and scratched from countless battles. Lesovikk's organic tissue was light green in color and his thick outer armor a brooding shade of dark green that mingled with several silver-chrome elements.

Toa Lesovikk's chest-plate featured a single pair of silver claws that matched his small shoulder pads.

The ancient Toa wore the Kanohi Faxon, the Great Mask of Kindred; which was fitted firmly across his face. His mask was lime green in color, angular in shape, and featured a single blue visor that covered his eyes.

A black tube extended from one of the cylinders that connected too the right of his mask; snaking down into his armor. He used the ordinary black tube to breathe with underwater.

Toa Lesovikk griped his Air Sword with steely resolve, his fingers rubbing against the handle that connected to the wicked looking blade.

Lesovikk took a deep breath of fresh air, letting the oceanic scents fill his nostrils and calm his being. His head turned and looked upon his vehicle, a Sea Sled that floated tenderly in the silver bay.

Lesovikk examined the silver protodermis sea with slight interest. He looked up at the small black shadows of the sea birds that darted through the billowing clouds above. Radiant tropical sun sparkled down onto the silver sea, mixing with the colors to form vibrant hues of blue and green.

Lesovikk watched as small Rahi fish darted around the exterior of his Sea Sled. The Sea Sled was a sleek vehicle that featured an array of razor sharpened blades, and three extendable legs. The bow of the ship was studded with two symmetrical long-swords, and bellow them sat two black propellers that helped the machine glide through the water. Utop the Sea Sled sat a single mounted Cordak Launcher, whose red missiles shone brightly in the exuberant light.

Lesovikk heard splashing and turned to behold his companion wading through the water. Sarda cocked his head at Lesovikk, "What are you looking at?" he said interested; his keen yellow eyes flashing.

Sarda was a few heads shorter than Lesovikk and much less brawny. This was due to the fact that Sarda was not a Toa hero, but a Matoran villager. Sarda had been a friend of Lesovikk's for a very long time and they had only recently reunited in the past few months.

Sarda had red and silver armor, and he wore the Kanohi Huna. Sarda's left hand was composed of three, long silver claws, and his right held his two smallish Electro Blades. The sound of the ocean was calming to Sarda, but he was worried.

A few days ago, a mysterious member from the Order of Mata Nui had suddenly appeared in the Pit. He was cloaked in shadows, and he never revealed his identity. Lesovikk and Sarda had been working together for the past couple weeks, hunting down stray Pit prisoners and returning them to their cells.

The Order member claimed that he had special mission for the two of them and that their work in the pit was finished.

With the help of Hydraxon, the two had rounded up almost all of the Pit's prisoners.

Lesovikk had only come to know about the Orders existence a short time before; when a message from Toa Helryx gave them a mission to round of the Barraki warlords, and sends them into the Order's army.

This new messenger told them that he had the power to lift the mutations of Lesovikk and Sarda that confined them to life in the pit. He asked them to swear loyalty to the Order of Mata Nui, which they both willingly did.

The figure then handed Lesovikk and Sarda two strange glowing fruit that they were supposed to consume after they had left the harsh waters of the pit. He then handed Lesovikk a bag that contained six totally different ancient stones, that Lesovikk was shocked to find that they were in fact Toa Stones!

The stranger said that they were to travel to the mysterious island of Hanu Nui and help raise up a new line of Toa.

Makuta Teridax had sent his armies there and conquered the land, Lesovikk and Sarda had been chosen to help liberate the island.

With the two disgruntled warriors briefed, the mysterious Order member had disappeared into the black depths, leaving the pair with a mind full of questions.

Sarda snapped back to the present, "What do you think we will find here?" he asked wearily, examining a line of tropical trees on the far side of the beach.

Lesovikk shrugged, "I have no idea my friend. But I do know that I will not fail this island. Mata Nui has given me a second chance. A new island with new Toa; a new beginning, and I will rise from the ashes of my earlier failures and take a step towards my future" he said, his empty hand forming a fist.

Lesovikk tried to bite back the images of the death of his original Toa team, but their gruesome demise was still burned into his mind.

Sarda chuckled, "I'm just glad that the Order member's magic fruit worked. It feels amazing to breathe real air again, I could hardly remember how if felt!" he said taking in a deep breath.

Lesovikk put a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, "We must not let our guard down. From what the Order member told us, this island holds many dangers. We are its only hope." he said.

Lesovikk and Sarda then turned to the tropical forest, and trudged on through the sand; their armored heels leaving small imprints on the wet sand, which was quickly washed away by the rolling tide.


End file.
